In communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which have been developed by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a cellular constitution is employed in which a plurality of areas, each of which is covered by a base station apparatus (a base station, a transmission station, a transmission point, a downlink transmission apparatus, an uplink reception apparatus, a transmit antenna group, a transmit antenna port group, a component carrier, or an eNodeB), or by a transmission station that is equivalent to the base station apparatus, are arranged in cells, and thus a communication area can be enlarged. In such cellular constitution, if the same frequency is used between neighboring cells or sectors, frequency efficiency can be improved.
In recent years, techniques with which a plurality of terminal apparatuses are non-orthogonally multiplexed for communication by allocating the same time, frequency, and spatial resource have been studied in order to increase a system capacity or create more opportunity for communication. Because the base station apparatus performs transmission while a plurality of terminal apparatuses are non-orthogonally multiplexed, interference between users occurs. Therefore, it is desirable that the terminal apparatus cancels inter-user interference. Codeword Level Interference Cancellation (CWIC) in which interference is cancelled after an interference signal is decoded is an example of the technique with which the inter-user interference is canceled. Such techniques are described above are described in NPL 1.